New Years Eve
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Blaine was supposed to spend the night with Kurt ensconced on a couch, as they pretended to watch movies as they made out. Too bad his dad's a jerk. But Blaine isn't a terrible boyfriend, and his mother is surprisingly observant. Smut.


_No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth actually... I've got a couple of one shots and some other stuff, that I will be uploading_. _I hope this helps keep you distracted while I work in Chemistry Class and Cleveland!_

**New Years Eve**

Kurt sighed as he flicked off the TV and tossed the remote to the other side of the couch. This was not how he imagined spending his first New Year's Eve with his first boyfriend. Or his lack of one.

Kurt tidied up the chocolate wrappers and chip crumbs he'd gotten everywhere.

He was supposed to be ensconced on the couch with Blaine as they watched cheesy horror movies, because Burt and Carole were at some soiree whatsit, and Finn was out with Rachel and everyone and Kurt just wanted to spend it with Blaine.

And Blaine had tried to be with Kurt, but then Blaine's father had demanded that Blaine be at some family function that was, like, 2 hours away and no, he couldn't bring his _friend_. Blaine had argued with his father for almost an hour about it before calling Kurt and telling him. But by then, his parents were on their way out and Finn had already left.

He didn't want to be the third wheel at any party.

He'd spent the night texting Blaine, but Blaine's texts had stopped all together about 20 minutes ago.

A glance at the clock told Kurt that it was only 10:26pm, blinking furiously he headed into the bathroom to start his routine. He got about 5 minutes into it when he just gave up, sent Blaine one last text (_Happy New Year! Miss you, love you xo_), stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, and if he was hugging his body pillow a little too tightly – well, no one had to know.

Blaine glared at his father for what felt like the millionth time that night from his spot in a corner where he'd ensconced himself so he could text Kurt all night. He would have called Kurt but he was pretty sure that his father would have taken his phone and thrown it out a window.

So he claimed a seat by the fire and basically ignored everyone. Some of his cousins had come to talk to him and they all wanted to hear about Kurt.

Just after 10, Blaine's mother came over to his corner.

'How's Kurt?' she asked softly, as she sat on the arm of his chair.

'Miserable. I was supposed to spend tonight with him, but now he's at home alone,' Blaine replied, clearly feeling his boyfriend's sadness.

'I had no idea what your father was going to do, we'll be having words tomorrow. Think you can make it in 2 hours?' she offered holding out the keys to the car. Her anger at his father surprised him.

Blaine's eyes lit up and he looked up at his mum in surprised awe.

'Really?' he asked eagerly.

'You've been miserable all night, and no one, especially Kurt should be alone tonight,' she said, kissing her son's forehead. 'Now go, I'll distract your father,' she grinned.

With a grin and hug for his mother and quick good byes to his cousins, who were all goo eyed, even the boys, Blaine grabbed his coat and rushed out of the house.

In his rush to leave, he never noticed that he'd dropped his phone, so he never saw the last text that Kurt sent him. It probably would've broken his heart, just a little, and caused him to drive even faster than he already was.

Louis, Blaine's mother, picked up her son's phone and managed to find the conversation he'd been having with his adorable boyfriend. She was in the middle of tearing into her husband, when her son's phone vibrated. Glancing at the text, her heart went out to the young man it had come from; she knew she had done the right thing.

An hour and a half after he left, Blaine had thanked the traffic gods as he pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. He quickly found the spare key that was left out for Finn, who often lost his keys, and let himself into the dark house.

His heart went out to Kurt, when he saw the snacks that were neatly sitting on the table in front of the TV; an unopened package of red vines sitting on the edge.

He glanced at the clock and cursed softly before hurrying to Kurt's room.

The door wasn't closed completely and he was glad for that, because when it was, there was a soft creak that always alerted Kurt, but there was no creak his time. And Kurt was sound asleep, wrapped around his body pillow, bathed in the light that was coming in through the window. A weird combination of the artificial and natural light that was sort of orange. It wasn't a very attractive light, Blaine mused, but Kurt only had a thin sheet covering his arse and he'd never looked as beautiful as he did then. With mussed hair and sleep lines from the wrinkled sheets.

Blaine smiled softly to himself as he sat himself on the edge of Kurt's bed and gently kissed Kurt's bare shoulder.

Kurt murmured but didn't wake.

'Ku-urt,' he sang softly into his ear as he ran a hand over the soft skin and gently kissed that spot behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt mumbled something and shifted, not wanting to wake up. But the warm hands and soft voice was dragging him out of his sleep.

'Happy New Year, baby,' Blaine whispered softly, grinning like a fool.

Kurt's eye flew open and he sat up so quickly that he knocked Blaine off the bed. The pair sat blinking at each other in the pale orange light for a few minutes before Blaine started to laugh.

Kurt frowned at him in confusion, as he rubbed at his eyes adorably. 'Blaine, what the hell are you doing here?' he asked, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously, like he was dreaming maybe or that the laughing fool on his floor was an imposter.

'My mum couldn't stand to see me looking so depressed and when she found out you were alone she all but drove me here herself,' he replied, moving up to the bed.

'I'll have to thank her then,' he replied, moving to make room for Blaine, who had just shucked his shirt and was unbuttoning the dress pants he'd been forced to wear. The ones that were identical to all the other dress pants that had been at the family gathering. He would never understand why all the Anderson men had to dress the same.

'What's wrong?' He asked when he noticed the pout Kurt sported, as he crawled into bed and curled around Kurt.

'We missed it,' he stated, his eyes flicking to the bedside clock. Sure enough those bright green letters read 12:03.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cheek gently before rolling him onto his back and draping himself over the slighter body.

'Happy new year,' Blaine stated softly, before kissing Kurt hungrily. Molding himself to Kurt as Kurt's legs fell open and he settled in the V of his thighs.

Kurt's hands travelled down and under Blaine's boxers to squeeze his ass, causing him to moan and roll his hips into Kurt's.

Kurt immediately began to push at both his and Blaine's underwear, the last articles of clothing that separated them, and the underwear was winning. He gave a pitiful whimper and Blaine chuckled softly as he pulled away, pulling Kurt's green boxers with him before he pulled off his own purple boxers, grateful to be out of underwear altogether. He'd only worn them because of the dress pants, which were always itchy.

Blaine settled back over Kurt after tossing both articles to the floor, Kurt moaned at the contact, thrusting his hips and his erection into Blaine.

'You have no idea what you do to me,' Kurt breathed in delight as he rolled them so that he was straddling Blaine.

'Oh I have an idea,' he smirked as he thrust up, his cock running along the crease of Kurt's ass.

'Please Blaine,' he moaned as he leaned forward to nip at Blaine's nipples. They shifted and their cocks aligned again, rubbing together.

Blaine's hands travelled to Kurt's ass and massaged, before one hand slipped to Kurt's hole, and he found something hard.

'Fuck Kurt,' Blaine half whined half moaned when he found the plug lodged inside Kurt.

Kurt keened when he gave it a gentle tug.

'How long?' he asked twisting it, causing Kurt to squirm when his body wasn't sure if it wanted to get away from the torture or if it wanted more.

'How long?' Blaine asked again, pushing the plug into Kurt.

'Since you said you couldn't come,' Kurt blurted, almost in tears as Blaine continued to play with the toy. When he'd found out that Blaine wouldn't be coming, he'd decided that even though he'd be alone, he wasn't going to be empty. Of course, the plug had nothing on Blaine not in length or in girth. It was also rubber and Kurt had wanted –_needed_- the real thing, so he'd almost forgotten about it.

Every now and again while he'd watched the movies, he would shift and it would shift, sending a jolt through him, but he'd been too upset to do anything about it.

Blaine made some sort of half whimper half needy groan as he found Kurt's mouth with his own and tried to pour all the love and regret and passion and desire he felt for Kurt into the kiss; his cock growing impossibly harder.

While he distracted Kurt he carefully pulled the toy out of Kurt, who whimpered at the loss.

Blaine almost squawked in surprise when Kurt's warm, slicked hand wrapped around his aching cock.

'I need you,' Kurt moaned into the kiss before he pulled away and moved to that he could guide Blaine's slicked shaft into his entrance.

'Kurt,' Blaine breathed as Kurt's heat and tightness engulfed his cock.

Kurt shuddered as he bottomed out on Blaine's cock. Blaine realised he'd been wrong before. Kurt was at his most beautiful. Like this, head thrown back in bliss, his chest flushed pink and glistening with sweat as he adjusted to having Blaine _inside_ him. There was something about being inside Kurt that felt absolutely perfect.

They'd switched roles on the odd occasion, and Blaine totally got why Kurt loved to bottom, but _fuck_, this, being inside Kurt was where he belonged.

Kurt began to rock and any other thoughts that Blaine had were flung out the window and his hands gripped Kurt's hips as Kurt, with his hands on Blaine's chest, lifted himself off Blaine so that only the head of his cock was inside him. And he just stayed there and Blaine could feel the muscles in Kurt's thighs as they worked to keep Kurt where he was.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to flip them over and pound into Kurt until neither one of them could move. But there was something about Kurt tonight that had Blaine waiting for him to move. He didn't though, his head hug down so his chin was against his chest and he seemed to be trying to steady his breathing.

After a moment, Kurt slowly raised his head and gave Blaine a scorching look from under (even though he was _above_ Blaine) his lashes that was somehow all innocent eyes but devilish lips.

'Happy new year,' he practically growled. And Blaine _knew_ that Kurt could go low, but that growly, rumbly not quite purr almost had Blaine blowing his load right then.

Blaine had no idea how ever thought that Kurt had the sexual maturity of a baby penguin, because at this very moment he as was more a wild cat in heat.

And _finally_ Kurt let himself sink back down onto Blaine's cock and Blaine was positive Kurt was going to have bruises that matched his fingers tomorrow.

Kurt rocked his hips, and Blaine surged up wrapping his lithe form in those strong arms and burying his face in Kurt's neck. 'You're killing me,' he murmured into that soft flesh.

Kurt giggled, he _fucking _giggled! And Blaine, unable to hold himself back anymore flipped them so that Kurt was on his back, his legs around Blaine's waist.

'Harder!' he cried, when Blaine thrust into him. After practically pounding into Kurt, Blaine felt Kurt's hands on his chest, _pushing_ him away. He pulled away, and out of Kurt, in confusion. Kurt keened at the loss even as he scrambled to get onto his hands and knees. With his arse in the air, he gave it a wiggle as he glanced over his shoulder at a stunned Blaine.

'Come on Anderson,' he growled/purred again.

'Demanding,' Blaine smirked as he loomed over Kurt.

'Please,' Kurt whined and he lined himself up with Kurt's well stretched hole and draped himself over Kurt's back, pushing in oh so slowly. Kurt did that keening thing again, pushing back against Blaine, who only stilled.

'It's my turn,' Blaine teased, nipped at Kurt's throat. Kurt only made a desperate noise in the back of his throat.

Kurt's arms gave out and he gave a broken sob as Blaine pulled out quickly only to push in so very slowly.

Blaine's hand found Kurt's and he laced their fingers together while his other hand was braced on the bed. Blaine couldn't keep up his tortuous pace and just began to pound into Kurt as best he could, and Kurt would push back against Blaine and they found their own rhythm, and every time one of them was close to finishing, the other would pull them back.

Finally Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he pulled out of Kurt, to both their vocal displeasure and flipped Kurt onto his back. He wrapped a large hand around their erections and gave a quick tug, then another before burying his face in Kurt's shoulder and calling his name, coating both their stomachs in come.

Kurt gave a cry of Blaine's name, wrapping his arms around him and arched his back as his come mixed with Blaine's.

The pair lay in a tangled heap panting heavily and Kurt let one leg fall to the bed, he didn't want to actually lose the comforting weight and heat that was his Blaine blanket but he didn't have the energy.

'We should get cleaned up,' Blaine offered, though he didn't move.

'Accio damp cloth,' Kurt called, holding his hand out to the direction of the bathroom.

Blaine pulled far enough away from Kurt so he could give him an incredulous look, before he burst into peals of laughter.

'I'll get a cloth,' he managed as he carefully pulled away from Kurt and headed to the bathroom.

'See it worked,' Kurt looked insanely pleased with himself from his spot on the bed. He'd shifted so he was leaning against the headboard, running a finger through the sticky mess on his stomach.

Blaine went weak in the knees when Kurt sucked his finger clean.

He tossed the cloth at Kurt in revenge.

'Jerk!' Kurt squawked indignantly even as he used it to clean himself off before tossing it back to Blaine, who deftly caught it before bringing it back to the bathroom with a laugh.

'I'm sorry my dad's an ass,' Blaine offered as he joined a still naked Kurt in bed.

Kurt shrugged, he'd been miserable watching _Tremors_ by himself, but he wasn't going to tell Blaine that, 'Your mum's pretty cool.'

'She is,' Blaine nodded, before pulling Kurt into his arms and spooning behind him.

'I really am sorry you were miserable on new year's,' he muttered into Kurt's neck.

Kurt swallowed down a sob, but his voice was thick with emotion, 'You kind of made it up when you appeared out of nowhere.' He curled his hand into Blaine's and held it against his chest and Blaine kissed his shoulder.

'I love you and no one, not even my father, will ever keep me away from you,' he promised, before he suddenly leapt from the bed.

Kurt frowned in disappointed confusion, as he watched Blaine rifle through their clothing.

Blaine gave triumphant cry as he wrapped his pulled something from the inside pocket of his blazer.

'I was going to give this to you at Christmas, but it was late arriving,' he explained, settling onto Kurt's bed again.

'I…' Kurt started as he accepted the small square package; he didn't know what to say.

'Hey,' Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up. 'Just open it, yeah?'

So he did.

A simple black leather band with a snap sat on cream tissue paper. Courage was spelt out in teal letters.

Kurt smiled softly and picked it up; he held it, and his wrist, out to Blaine, 'put it on.'

Blaine knew Kurt could have done it himself, but he did it anyway. He placed a soft kiss to the inside of Kurt's wrist. A second later he gave a loud yawn.

Blaine pulled the blankets over them and the pair curled up together.

Kurt gave a soft smile as Blaine kissed his neck, 'love you.'

'Love you more,' Kurt replied as he kissed Blaine's hand before holding it against his chest. He'd thought his evening had been ruined, and he'd given up on the one night he'd wanted to spend with his boyfriend and gone to bed.

He had loved Blaine before, but when he'd shown up unannounced and woken Kurt, he'd fallen in love with him all over again.

It didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep, Kurt for second time that night, and both had little smiles of contentment.


End file.
